Snow-Filled Enjoyment
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Even if one finds a task unsavory, sometimes all it can take to convince them otherwise is a good friend.


The alabaster flakes descend from the sky in a slow, graceful dance. Falling upon the ground, it keeps the rapt interest of a certain carefree American.

"Wow dude!" Alfred F. Jones exclaims, his face pressed against the window pane. "Isn't the snow just amazing?"

The Englishman behind him looks up from his cup of hot chocolate to look outside. He shivers at the sight. "I'd much rather stay inside Alfred."

"Aww!" Alfred whines. His mouth curves into a childish pout. "You're no fun, Arthur."

Arthur Kirkland raises an eyebrow. "And you think freezing to death is more appealing?"

"Bro, you need to learn to loosen up a little." Alfred comments before putting his boots on. He follows it with gloves, a coat, a scarf, and a hat. "Have some fun for once."

Arthur bristles. "I have plenty of fun!"

Alfred shakes his head. "Whatever you say." He turns to open the front door. "Meanwhile, I'm going to have some fun!"

And with that statement, the blond rushes out into the fluffy fields of white, the door slamming shut as he leaves the other man in his wake.

"Bloody wanker." Arthur curses. With the excitable man gone, the sound that follows him dissipating, it sends an unnerved shiver down the blond's spine. Setting his mug aside on the table next to him, he goes to look out the window, his eyes riveted on the American as the blond looked to be making snow angels in the snow.

"I suppose it does look rather fun." Arthur admits, smiling faintly at the blond's actions. His eyes glint with determination. "You want me to loosen up Alfred, I'll loosen up!"

The brunet puts his gloves on before putting a winter coat on. He follows it with boots and a hat.

"There," Arthur says, pulling on the cuff of his left glove. "now I am ready to brave the elements."

The Englishman opens the door and closes it behind him. From what he can see, Alfred had stopped making snow angels and is staring up at the sky.

 _I'll sneak up and surprise him._ Arthur thinks before he leans down to pack snow into a weapon. Satisfied with the sphere in his hands, he walks over to where the American was and, with an overhand throw, tosses it in his face.

With snow covering his face, Alfred makes a spluttering noise. As he wipes the snow from his face, he sits and looks around sporadically, Arthur suppressing a chuckle before shoving the other blond's right shoulder.

The action has the desired effect as Alfred turns around, causing Arthur's heart to palpitate erratically for a moment as he sees the huge grin stretching across the blue-eyed man's features. "I see that you decided to come out and have some fun."

The Englishman chuckles before glaring at the other man. "I told you Alfred, I have plenty of fun!"

The American pales at that. While it isn't strange for the verdant-eyed man to call him by his name, when he says it with _that_ kind of tone, he knows it precedes one of two things. And given their current surroundings, he knows it can only be one thing.

That he's in deep trouble. It doesn't help that there's a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Arthur, are you planning something?" He asks, nervousness lacing his tone.

"Planning something?" Arthur echoes before chuckling. "What would give you that idea?"

Before the American can answer, he's greeted with a snowball in his face.

"If it's a snowball fight you want," Alfred begins with a smirk. "it's a snowball fight you'll get!"

And thus, the two men start to pelt each other with snowballs, ceasing only to spout insults ranging from blistering to ridiculous, when the American tackles the Englishman into the snow after a particularly scathing comment.

"I was only joking you bloody wanker!" Arthur yells, struggling against the other man's hold.

"Wasn't funny to me." Alfred says as he suppresses a smile.

"I'm sorry okay!" Arthur shouts as he glares at the man on top of him. "Now get off!"

"Not going to happen." Alfred says as his eyes roam the body under him, stopping at his underarms as an idea takes root. "In fact, I've got a better idea."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Arthur groans.

Alfred shakes his head. "C'mon dude!" He exclaims, his tone a mixture of joy and exasperation. "A hero always had good ideas!"

Arthur sighs, oblivious to Alfred taking off his gloves.

 _Arthur's going to love this!_ The American thinks before he laughs quietly. He then shoves his hands under Arthur's coat after stowing them in the snow. His cool fingers connect with Arthur's flesh, startling him and causing him to curse.

"Are you trying to freeze me?!" Arthur demands, A chill racing down his spine.

Alfred shakes his head. "Nope! I wanted you to laugh!"

He proceeds to put his hands underneath the Englishman's underarms before tickling him. Unfortunately for the American, that is the initiative Arthur needed to force the American off of him and shove snow down his coat.

"Uncool bro!" Alfred says, shivering as he tries to remove the frosty substance running down his back.

"I disagree." Arthur smirks. "I'd say rather cool indeed."

Alfred rolls his eyes before the two start shoveling snow into each other's clothes. It isn't long though before the cumulative effort of the dropping temperatures, general fatigue, and the snow causes them to race inside to have some hot chocolate and relax by the fire.

"That was fun." Arthur declares after a significant quaff of hot chocolate.

"Of course it was!" Alfred proclaims. "A hero is guaranteed to-"

"Provide a good time?" Arthur interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

The American chuckles. "Yeah." He sighs before nuzzling his head against Arthur. "You know me so well Artie." He remarks to the halfhearted disapproving glare from the aforementioned man. The blond shortly rests his head on Arthur's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm tired."

"We _did_ have an exhausting day." Arthur remarks.

"Yeah, but it was fun." Alfred says, repeating the Englishman's previous sentiment.

"Indeed." Arthur says as he turns to the American. He finds though that he's already sleeping. Sighing, he shakes his head before giving his boyfriend a soft smile.

"Sweet dreams Alfred." He says before kissing his hair. "Sweet dreams."

He soon falls asleep, lulled to slumber by the crackling fire and the quiet peace of the darkening world outside.

 ** _Originally Added: August 8th, 2016._**


End file.
